Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic equipment, and particularly to a bracket assembly for a mobile terminal and a mobile terminal having the bracket assembly.
Background
Widespread and growing use of smart phones increases the need for a support to stabilize electronic components, such as a camera device, inside a mobile phone. In consideration of rigidity, size, and installation requirements of the support, a metal support is usually used to stabilize the electronic component. However, because metal is conductive, the metal support easily interferes with electromagnetic signals from communication elements inside the mobile phone, and thus reducing communication performance of the communication elements inside the mobile phone.
In present technology, the metal support, used to stabilize the electronic component inside the mobile phone, reduces user experience.